1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a headband that includes a 360-degree glitter pattern that has non-slip and non-snag properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headbands are widely used by a variety of people, including athletes and others with long hair, with one of the purposes of the headband being to keep hair out of the wearer's field of vision. Headbands are conventionally found in a variety of styles and are popular among girls and women.
Headbands may be made of various materials. The design of the headbands of the prior art have problems with slipping, causing hair snag, or creating a headache for the wearer. Some headbands are made from rigid materials and are oblong in shape with an opening at the bottom end to slide over the head of the wearer where each end fits behind the wearer's ear to secure itself in place by pressure behind the ear. These styles can often cause the wearer discomfort as pressure is felt from the point of contact behind the ears. Other headbands are adjustable, which are advertised as being comfortable and can be worn during strenuous activity. These adjustable headbands may include a rubber band or an elastic material which can slide off the wearer's head during strenuous activity. Alternatively, these headbands can be uncomfortably tight to securely stay on the head, which can cause the wearer to develop headaches.
Often, styles of headbands include a wraparound style headband that include a portion of a circular piece of elasticized material, which is secured in place by pressure from the elastic band as the elastic constricts around the head and hair of the wearer. These bands often slide off the wearer's head when used as a headband if they are not tightly fitted around the wearer's head. If a wraparound style headband does not include an elastic portion that has gripping properties, they tend to easily slide off a wearer's head.
Alternatively, many headbands of the prior art use a piece of black elastic to provide the “stretch” on the band, and do not have an elastic portion that wraps around the entire head—the band stops and the remainder is a plain elastic. While these headbands are marketed as “no slip,” there is still a degree of slide due to the grip not going all the way around the band. These products cause a “headband headache” due to lack of elasticity.
There is a continuing unmet need for headbands comprising comfortable fabric which remain comfortable during prolonged wear and remain secure, as well as comfortable and stylish, during vigorous activity.